A large number of transistors generally in the form of strip-line packages of different sizes and configurations are available. A network analyzer instrument is best used to conduct tests on these strip-line packages to provide gain, input impedance, output impedance and other data as a function of frequency. It is also necessary to calibrate the network analyzer instrument that supplies the test signals for conducting the reference and data tests before the data tests are conducted.
The existing transistor test fixture for use with the network analyzer required that many small parts be physically assembled to make reference measurements and then removed. These parts are small and require tweezers to properly position them on the substrate. Depending on the strip-like package to be tested, it will determine what substrate will have to be used to receive the strip-line package and make electrical connection thereto. This test fixture is difficult and time consuming to use to make the required reference and data tests.